Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a combustion chamber arrangement, in particular for a burner of a vehicle, including a housing arrangement, in which a seating region is provided for the abutment of a counter-seating region formed on an ignition element, and also an elastically effective retaining element for retaining an ignition element on the housing arrangement, wherein the retaining element has a first support region supported with respect to the ignition element and a second support arrangement supported with respect to the housing arrangement.
German Patent Document DE-OS 1 551 681 discloses an ignition element supported on a housing. An ignition element lead-in opening or passage opening is provided in the housing, and the ignition element partially passes through it in the mounted state. The ignition element is held on the housing by a retaining element made of sheet metal and has plural retaining flanges. The retaining flanges then lie against an inner peripheral wall of the ignition element lead-in opening and are supported there by their own elasticity for producing the retaining effect.
German Patent Document DE 298 02 226 U1 discloses a combustion chamber arrangement for a vehicle heating device, in which an ignition element is retained in an ignition element lead-in opening such that it partially engages with an end region in the combustion chamber, and the end region is effective for igniting a mixture present in a combustion chamber. A clamp-like retaining element ensures that the ignition element is firmly held to the housing of the combustion chamber arrangement. This clamp-like retaining element is pushed on transversely of the longitudinal direction of the ignition element, or in the direction in which the ignition element is pushed into the ignition element lead-in opening.
European Patent Document EP 0 579 157 B1 discloses an ignition element held on a housing, and a clamp-like spring element is provided that under its elastic prestress fixes the ignition element on the housing.
The present invention has as its object to provide a combustion chamber arrangement, in particular for a burner of a vehicle heating device, in which better functionality can be achieved in the region of the retaining of an ignition element on a housing.
This object is attained according to the invention by a combustion chamber arrangement, particularly for a burner of a vehicle heating device, including a housing arrangement in which a seating region is provided for abutment of a counter-seating region formed on an ignition element, and also an elastically effective retaining element for retaining an ignition element on the housing arrangement. The housing element has a first support region supported with respect to the ignition element and a second support region supported with respect to the housing arrangement.
It is furthermore provided that the retaining element is supported on the ignition element and/or the housing arrangement with the production of a substantially sealed closure of an ignition element passage opening of the housing arrangement.
The combustion chamber arrangement according to the invention requires that the retaining element for retaining the ignition element on the housing arrangement serves a double function, in that at the same time it also ensures a sealed closure of the housing arrangement in the region of this retention. Thus no additional sealing elements need be provided. This simplifies the structure and reduces the production costs by integration of functions in a single component.
For example, it can be provided that the retaining element has in its second support region a support projection that (with respect to the ignition element passage opening) abuts at least partially around, and substantially over its whole peripheral length, on the housing arrangement. For achieving a defined cooperative effect between the retaining element and the housing arrangement, it is proposed that a support surface is formed on the housing arrangement, at least locally surrounding the ignition passage opening and associated with the support projection.
The retaining element and the housing arrangement can be held together against undesired release in that the support projection engages over the support surface like a barb, so that for a satisfactory sealed closure it can be ensured that the support projection has a sealing lip region abutting under prestress against the support surface.
The retaining element can, for example, be formed like a pot and can have the first support region in a floor region and the second support region in a wall region.
When the ignition element is prestressed with its counter-seating region in abutment on the seating region by the retaining element, on the one hand, the ignition element is retained in a defined manner with respect to the housing arrangement, and the occurrence of clicking noises can be avoided. On the other hand, this abutment produces an advantageous reaction force for attaining a sealed closure.
The holding element can be formed of rubber-elastic material. Preferably natural or synthetic rubber materials are used here. Care must be taken that these materials have to be resistant to this surrounding atmosphere and, in addition, must be heat resistant in the temperature range in which such arrangements operate.